


暴君

by laoshan07



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 释放变态自（。背景是AAS1E15





	暴君

**Author's Note:**

> 释放变态自（。  
> 背景是AAS1E15

Tony并没有想过自己会落得如此境地。他们的计划失败了，自己的背叛已经暴露，他被Doombot抓住。他以为自己顶多就是像他的同伴一样被扔进Doom那个阴暗潮湿条件恶劣的地牢里囚禁，然而他却被拎着进了Doom的大殿。更糟糕的是，他猝不及防地发情了，而谁都知道Doom是个Alpha。

“闻闻你身上的味道，就像是迫不及待地要被人狠狠操开。”Doom居高临下地低头看着被Doombot扔在地上的Tony，他正在因为热潮而双腿发软、微微颤抖，“我应该从一开始就标记你、控制你，而不是顾虑你的意愿和尊严。看看我的宽容吧！只换来你无耻的背叛。”

Tony紧紧咬住嘴唇，Doom是个强大得过分的Alpha，浓烈刺激的信息素令他想要痛苦地呻吟。该死的，他更湿也更热了。然而他很清楚Doom绝不会令他好过，Doom从不轻易原谅任何一个背叛他的人。

“想让我操你么？”Doom俯身抓住Tony的头发，迫使他抬起头来，铁面之后的双眼紧紧盯着他。他恶意地释放着信息素刺激着Omega脆弱的神经，让可怜的Omega变得更湿更软，“Doom不会操你的，Tony Stark，你不值得这个。”他挥了挥手，站在大厅四角的Doombot机械地走到他的身边，“我觉得它们倒是挺适合你的，粗大、持久、不知疲惫，对于一个处在发情期不知满足的Omega来说简直完美。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛，“不！”他沙哑地尖叫起来，“你这个无耻的暴君，下流的变态——”然而他已经被两个Doombot架了起来，双腿被迫向两侧大大分开。另外两个Doombot果断利落地撕掉了他的裤子，暴露还在流着黏腻热液的下体，空气里立刻充斥着Omega信息素特有的甜腻味道。“不得不说你真的很美，”Doom以一种审视艺术拍卖品的目光打量着赤裸而发红的Tony，“也许我应该打开直播，让你在地牢里的伙伴们也看看这样的你，又或者直接在市中心广场的屏幕上直播这个，让人们看看勇敢的背叛者Tony Stark是个怎样会浪叫求饶的家伙。”

“不——”Tony挣扎起来，这太可怕了，他宁愿Doom直接杀了他。然而机器的桎梏令他难以动弹，两根冰冷的金属手指趁机塞进他的口腔，逗弄着他的舌头，刮弄他的上颚。与此同时身后有两根手指直接挤入滑腻湿热的穴口，抵着内壁插入深处。Tony含混地发出一声近乎尖叫的呻吟，这对于一个发情的Omega来说太超过了，处在发情期的内壁火热而敏感，冰凉的触感让他的甬道反射性地收缩，紧紧绞住入侵物。然而机械手指无视肌肉的阻力，强硬地曲起关节抠弄着内壁，一遍又一遍搔刮敏感的软肉。Tony像只活虾一般弹动颤抖，扭动身体绝望地躲避着手指的侵袭，然而手脚被紧紧抓住分开的姿势令他的挣扎更像是饥渴的迎合。他看不见Doom的神情，但他能够想象面具之后的Doom带着怎样一种玩味的神情看着他难耐地扭动。他愉悦地欣赏着Tony陷于情欲的绝望。

“现在就已经这样了，等下直接操进去，又会多么精彩？”Doom走近了他，注视着那双含着泪水的蓝色眼睛。Tony近乎崩溃，无力支撑自己的神情，只能任由Doom将他不由自主的情动尽收眼底。嵌入身体的手指已经触及敏感的生殖道口，拨弄挑逗着入口处红肿的软肉，令粘滑的液体失禁一般从狭缝里汩汩流出，顺着大腿内侧流过脚踝，在地上积了湿漉漉的一滩。停下来，或者直接插进去。Tony绝望地祈祷着，浮动在中间带着挑逗意味的快感令他几乎疯狂。因此当已经被他的体温变得火热的手指从体内退出时，Tony几乎要感谢从未相信过的上帝了。然而下一秒，一个冰冷的坚硬的东西直接插入他的身体，毫不犹豫地挤入狭缝，操进生殖腔的最深处。一个Doombot不知道什么时候已经站在他的正前方，胯下的金属性器埋进他的身体。Tony为此仰头无声地尖叫，敏感柔软的内壁因为粗暴地插入而痉挛疼痛。Doom上前伸手轻轻擦掉他脸上的泪水，“我喜欢你这个表情，应该让摄像头凑近来一个特写，想象一下，你的脸蛋正在被无数人观看——”

Tony发出了一声绝望地呜咽，身前的Doombot开始挺动腰胯，大幅度地抽插起来，每一次都狠狠摩擦着腔口敏感的软肉操入生殖腔深处，疼痛混合着强烈的快感在Tony的脑海里连番爆炸，他只能含混地呻吟着不要。Doom穿戴着盔甲的手握住他挺立已久却没有得到丝毫抚慰的阴茎，“你没有权力拒绝，你的情欲掌握在我的手里。”金属手指捏弄着敏感的上端令Tony几乎就要射了出来，然而Doom立刻松开了手，“你会被直接操到高潮，因为我想要看到这个。”

Doombot像是得到指令了一样加快了操弄的速度，就像Doom说的一样，它们永远不会疲倦，甚至还能达到非人的速度。Tony被整个操开了，他不再感到疼痛，只有被源源不断被强行注入身体的强烈快感。他再也吐露不出任何一个完整的单词，只能扭动着，呻吟着，绷紧肌肉承受更多快感的袭击。他就在这样疯狂的频率中直接被送上最高峰，失禁一般射了出来，眼前一片空白。  
嵌在他屁股里的阴茎仍然小幅度抽弄着延长他高潮的余韵，甬道内的软肉剧烈地颤抖着，他已经彻底站不住了，只能靠掰开他双腿的两只金属胳膊勉强支撑。粗大的金属阴茎从他的身体里退了出来，带出一股淋漓的热液。也许Doom能放过他一会儿，他这么想着，毕竟他已经看上去那么糟糕了。然而不过片刻，另一根冰冷的金属阴茎直接从身后贯穿了他。即使里面已经因为过度刺激而疲惫抽搐，然而没有Alpha信息素的注入那里仍然又热又痒，几乎是立刻绞住了冰冷的入侵物。生殖腔内甚至更加软烂火热，近乎挽留一般吮吸着坚硬的金属阴茎。他小声啜泣起来，想要逃离令人崩溃的插入。然而身后的金属手掌扣紧了他的腰部，毫不留情地插入更深，保持着深插的姿势搅弄碾磨，又时而恶劣地退出再重重顶入。他终于哭了出来，泪水顺着面颊滚落。Doom似乎又有了新的想法，另一个Doombot上前来撸弄他的阴茎，再来一个捏弄他胸前发红挺立的乳头，机械的手指出奇地精巧灵活，一刻不停地刺激着他的敏感点，令他毫无尊严地哭叫起来。没用多久他就再次射了出来，几乎晕厥过去。很快地，他又被摁倒在地上，屈辱地抬高屁股，又一根新的阴茎操入了他的身体。这一根比前两根更加过分，粗大的柱身上带着怪异的凸起，仅仅被插入就令他近乎崩溃。他不断被搬动身体变化着姿势，身体几乎不间断地被不同的阴茎塞满，有几次甚至被迫同时塞进了两根。到最后他自己也弄不清楚究竟被操了多少次，热潮和过度刺激令他脑海一片空白。他像个破布娃娃一样瘫倒在地上，满脸泪水，浑身疼痛，等待着再次被贯穿。然而一切停下来了，他看到Doom的双脚走近了他，他并太能确定那是不是Doom，也许那又是一个新的来操弄他的Doombot。但他看见了铁皮面具后那双活着的眼睛，那真的是Doom。“我喜欢你的崩溃。”他近乎怜惜地碰了碰Tony狼藉的脸颊，“你不知道破碎的你看起来有多么美妙。”  
Tony忽然颤抖着嘴唇笑了起来，他的脸几乎紧贴着冰冷的地面，“什么样的人才要给以自己为原型的机器人装上这种东西？你会让他们操你么？还是说你幻想过无数遍对我做这种下流的事却无能为力，只能让这些铁皮家伙替你代劳？”他的目光移向Doom包裹在盔甲中的裆部，“你藏得好好的，也许是你根本就不能硬起来——”

Doom的脸从他的眼前消失了，下一秒他再次被架起来抬高屁股，然后被毫不留情地贯穿——那是一根真实的、火热的阴茎。那是Doom。Tony不知道他是怎么做到的，夹紧他膝盖的大腿仍然包裹着冰冷的盔甲，然而裸露的肉体阴茎已经埋入他的身体。那甚至比那些金属的假玩意儿更粗更硬，像是要捅破他被蹂躏到麻木的腔体。“不操你是因为Doom不屑于去做，而Doom若是想要标记你，你就绝无反抗的权力。”他挺腰深入，满意地听到Tony发出一声颤抖的呻吟。他停顿几秒，享受着被操到软烂的嫩肉包裹吮吸的快感，随即粗暴地抽插起来，金属手掌同时捏弄着饱满的臀肉直到那里留下鲜红的印记。他能够感受到随着他带着疼痛意味的揉捏，内壁正有规律地绞紧吮吸 ，那妙极了，就像是插进了一块令人窒息的温热布丁，又像是插入了一张灵活可控的小嘴里。他早就该享受这个了，而不是隐忍。这个不够乖顺的家伙就应该得到这样的驯服。他放任自己的阴茎胀大成结却仍然危险地摩擦着敏感的腔口，迫使Tony因为新一波更加强烈的刺激而呻吟出声，直到他的阴茎彻底卡紧在生殖腔内。Tony知道这意味着什么，他惊恐地挪动双膝企图挣开，却被直接抓住脚踝拖了回来。“你到此刻才知道恐惧？”Doom的声音在他颈后响起，冰冷的盔甲紧贴着赤裸的脊背，下一秒他就被咬住了后颈的腺体，火辣而疼痛。Doom射在了他里面，饱受蹂躏的腔体第一次被精液灌满。他控制不住地仰头尖叫起来，浑身颤抖。他比此前任何一刻都更加绝望，却也比此前任何一刻都更加满足。支配着他的热潮终于停止了，取而代之的是身后那根粗大的阴茎。他模模糊糊地想到Doom应该在此刻摘下了面具，否则他不可能是咬住他的腺体注入辛辣的信息素，然而他无法回头，更大的疲倦困住了他——他再次低头瘫倒在了地上，屁股里含着成结尚未消退的阴茎，彻底昏睡过去。


End file.
